The Goner
by jareya
Summary: Harm and Keeter meet for a beer and discuss old times and new... interests. This story is in the same universe as the 'Brownies & Surprises' stories but can be read alone. Originally written for the August 2012 HBX Challenge.


_A/N_: The Rabb family in this story is the same as in the 'Brownies & Surprises' stories.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own them, I just really enjoy hanging out with them.

'Finally,' Keeter said to himself as he watched his old friend saunter into the bar. He thought to himself that Harm was looking pretty good for an old man in his forties, and after they had exchanged warm handshakes and hugs, he told him so.

'You're not looking too bad yourself,' Harm replied, 'you been working out?'

'Trying to. Have to stave off old age for as long as I possibly can.'

'You feel it too, _huh_?' Harm asked. 'Who knew we'd ever get to the point where we actually _have_ to get some decent sleep at night or look like hell warmed over in the mornings?'

'You've got nothing to worry about, Harm – you've always been a handsome devil. Much too good-looking for your own good.'

'Yeah? How come all the girls I liked always went for you, then?'

Keeter laughed. 'Well, you may have the looks, but I've got the legendary Keeter charm. A pretty face may grab their attention at first, but then they can't resist my wicked sense of humor.'

Harm rolled his eyes. 'Still modest as ever, I see. What are you drinking?'

After Harm ordered a beer, Keeter continued the conversation. 'I'm glad you could make it out tonight… I was beginning to lose all hopes of seeing you during this trip. You're a busy man.'

'You could have stopped by my office, Jack. You're welcome anytime, you know that.'

Keeter nodded. 'I know. But I wanted to hang out in a more… relaxed setting, like old times.'

'Nothing's changed.'

'I beg to differ – you've come a long way, Harm, and you're headed straight for the top. I couldn't be more proud of you.'

'Aww, thanks Dad,' Harm said mockingly, although he was touched by Jack's words.

Keeter laughed. 'Lord knows I feel like your Dad sometimes. I look at you and I still see that skinny, mouthy kid who _almost_ threw this all away.'

Harm smiled at that. 'You'll never know much I owe you, Jack.'

'Come on, we both know that debt has been paid in full – several times over.' Keeter took a sip from his glass before he continued. 'So… speaking of how much you owe me… how's that gorgeous wife of yours?'

Harm quirked an eyebrow. 'I fail to see the connection between Mac and how much I owe you.'

'Come on,' Keeter chuckled, 'we both know I could have had your wife on my arm if I wanted to. I noticed you were a little sweet on her, so I didn't turn on the famous Keeter charm to the max. If I had, I would have walked off into the sunset with a beautiful, gutsy Marine by my side. So… you owe me your wife.'

Harm laughed loudly. 'In your dreams, Keeter. You never stood a chance with Mac.'

After more laughter, Keeter grew more serious. 'You're right; much as it galls me to admit it… she clearly had a thing for you too, even back then. The amazing thing was that it took you both so long to admit it to each other. I mean, no offense, but for a couple of brilliant lawyers, you weren't too smart when it came to your own personal lives.'

'You're right,' Harm mused, 'but hey, we got there in the end.'

'Yeah, you did,' Keeter responded, 'and now you have a wonderful family to show for it. How are they, especially my favorite – the one you named after me?'

Harm rolled his eyes. 'You still sticking to that story, Jack?'

'Well, since you decided to name your youngest after Mac's uncle instead of me, I'll have to lay claim to Yakob. And you really should start supporting my claim… everyone calls him Jack anyway.'

Harm chuckled. 'Mac and the kids are great. Mac was recently reassigned to the Office of Legislative Affairs.'

'Really? How does she like it?'

'Big change for her, but she's tackling it head on. You know Mac. By the way, she asked me to tell you to have your six at our dining table at 1900 on Friday.'

'Well, when she puts it like that, there's no question I'll be there. I'd take orders from that beauty any day of the week,' Keeter replied, with a note of wistfulness in his voice.

'Hey,' Harm said, bristling slightly, 'I just might have to withdraw that dinner invitation… I'm not sure I want you anywhere near her.'

'You wouldn't dare,' Keeter replied, 'she'll have _your_ six for dinner if I don't show up.'

The two friends laughed again, then Keeter continued. 'Mac is probably the only woman in the world that's immune to the famous Keeter charm… You're a lucky son of a gun. In fact, I almost hate your guts right now.'

Harm smiled and said, 'You know you love me, Keeter. So when are you _finally_ going to introduce me to the unfortunate woman who's going to have to put up with your massive ego and annoying wisecracks for the rest of her life? Or are you still planning to be alone for the rest of yours?'

Keeter sighed. 'Well, you've already got the only one I would've happily given up my independence for. Or have you got another smart, stunning Marine for me? Does Mac have a twin sister?' Keeter paused as the significance of his words dawned on him, and the two friends were silent for a moment, thinking about Mac's lookalike, Diane, and how her life had been tragically cut short.

The pair silently raised their glasses to the memory of their departed friend and the good times they'd shared.

'So,' Harm said, 'there's _still_ no-one special, _huh_?'

Keeter hesitated for just a second and then shook his head, but the small pause didn't escape Harm's notice.

'So there _is_ someone. Who is she?' Harm asked.

'Didn't I just say –'

'Nuh uh. I know you, Keeter… now spill.'

Keeter sighed. 'Well…'

'I knew it.'

'Are you going to let me finish? _Sheesh_.' Keeter shifted uncomfortably on his bar stool.

'Okay okay, take it easy. She must be something special to get you so… flustered.'

'Don't go getting any ideas, Harm. I don't know… it's complicated... so many questions. Sometimes I think the whole thing is just in my head… I mean, I don't even know I really feel… or how she feels about me… or….'

'Wow… if she's got the almighty Keeter all uncertain and at a loss for words, then she _really_ must be special. I can't wait to meet her.'

'Harm….'

'Seriously, Jack… those emotions you just described… that's how I felt about Mac for a long time, until I realized there was nothing for it… I was a goner. In our line of work, Jack, we know better than most people that _nothing _is for sure… but if it's worth it, you have to trust what you're feeling and let go.'

'But… what if I don't even know _what_ I'm feeling?'

'Think about how she makes you feel… how you feel when you're with her. Tell me.'

Keeter hesitated. 'What are you now, Rabb? Shrink, or priest, or rabbi?'

'Come on Jack… tell me.'

Keeter shifted uncomfortably again. 'Well, she's opinionated as hell… she has strong views on everything, and always let me know them. Always calls me out on my BS. Drives me crazy.' He looked away, fixing his eye on the dartboard to the left of the bar. 'I always pictured myself with a sweet little lady with perfect manners. Someone who would make me feel comfortable, relaxed, like the king of my castle.' He smiled to himself. 'That sure as hell isn't what I feel with Jess. She challenges me, pushes me, infuriates me sometimes, but I like it… it's like I can't stay away. When I'm with her, I feel… alive, aware, like I'm constantly discovering something. Sometimes it's comfortable, but sometimes I feel… unsettled almost, like I'm right on the edge of something.'

Harm looked at Keeter, thinking to himself, _He's definitely a goner_. Out loud, he said, 'Well, maybe you are.'

'Huh?' Keeter said, visibly startled as he stirred himself from the reverie he'd slipped into while thinking about Jess. 'Maybe I'm what?'

'On the edge of something. You said she makes you feel alive, aware, excited….'

'Hey, I don't think I used the word "excited".'

'But it fits, doesn't it? When you're with her, it almost feels like there's nowhere else you'd rather be.'

Keeter nodded, slowly, reluctantly.

'And it's more than just a physical thing, isn't it?'

Another slow nod.

'And when you're with her, you know somewhere deep inside that you're happy.'

Silence.

'Well,' Harm prompted, 'aren't you?'

Still silence, as Keeter stared off at the dartboard again.

'Come on Jack,' Harm encouraged again, 'admit you're happy. Just admit it, she makes you happy.'

After a long moment, Keeter looked over at Harm. 'Damn, I'm a goner, aren't I?'


End file.
